The Folly of Death
by caylender
Summary: To expect empathy from someone merciless is stupidity, but when the end is too close, can hope really hurt you? A chapter fic from Death's perspective. R
1. Introduction

All righty then, here's the first chapter of an actual chapter fic. (Gasp!) Wierd, it's not a drabble. 8D

Disclaimer: Hmm... I don't own the TMNT.

* * *

I don't think I have ever done a greater thing in my existence.

It is a relief now that I know I am somehow not completely dead and rotten from the inside out.

Compassion is such a funny thing. When have I ever felt it before? I can tell with the upmost confidence that it is something I have never felt. However, why would I break my streak now? I have never felt the urge to be merciful as I did today. It was a simple twist of the gut, squirming of my insides at the sight of a turtle. **I pitied a turtle.** What has the world come to?

I have never hesitated to proceed with my job before; I have never sympathized for one of my victims before.

Death favors none; Death has no bias for anyone.

The pinnacle of folly occurs when I, Death, forget my duties.


	2. Dude, it's too hot outside!

Okay, here's the second chapter. Now the story actually begins! 8D

**Disclaimer:**I don't own 'em!

* * *

He had never been as cold as he was before that night. Do you remember that night? I was there, and I can never forget it. Do you remember when I came to steal so many?

It was warm summer night. The air was hot and still without a single breeze to take pity on the inhabitants of good old New York City. Even as the sky gradually became darker in its seamless way, it was still too warm for comfort.

Leo could hear Raph running steadily behind him, one foot after another. Mikey and Don placed only seconds behind Raph, one brother after another.

Leo's purposeful steps liberated him from all worldly concern as he ran across roof top to roof top. Carefully, he jumped from the edge of one roof to safety of another solid foothold. He loved the reassuring feeling of when his feet made contact with a reliable surface. The next roof was safe and steadfast as long as you knew your foot would get there.

The leader's placid state was shattered with a single ninja star that landed where he had been only moments before. Even the small breeze it created as it flew past him provided no cooling comfort from the still air.

Leonardo glanced around at the Foot ninja that had suddenly materialized out of thin air. They were surrounding his brothers and him as he nonchalantly searched for an escape route, a magical manhole to save them all; however, this was not a night destined for magical manholes. There would not be any easy ways out. Take it from me; I was there.

The turtles pulled their weapons out. The moonlight shone in replicate slivers from Leo's swords and Raph's sai, reflecting off of the masks that hid the faces of enemies. Masks guaranteed that only stoic expressions would be granted to the turtles. No compassion would be granted; although, surely, there was no compassion hidden behind masks that were so ominous.

Then the flood gates were broken, and a sea of black clad ninja swarmed.

Donnie shot a look at Leo, searching for some indication of what they should do.

Growling fiercely, Raph narrowed his eyes at the tidal wave before them. Then he sprinted forward to disappear into a haze of flying bodies.

"Raph!" Leo's call was lost in the sounds of clanging and yelling. He quickly gave a fleeting look at his other two brothers, and he thrust his sword forward, leading them into battle.

In a blur of orange, Mikey leapt forward with his nunchuck making contact with a Foot's head. Donny flipped over Mikey and brought his Bo forward, knocking several Foot soldiers aside.

Leo decided that he should try to get to where Raph was. He started forging a path to where he had last seen him go. His katana flashed, and his body flew forward.

Raph saw a green blur to his right. "Yo Leo!"

Leo landed next to him. "Is it me or does it seem like the Foot has been recruiting?"

Raph nodded. "Yea', I was just thinkin' that..."

"Raph, we need to try to meet back up with Don and Mike." Leo said while he parried a blow.

Raph rolled his eyes, and as response, Raph surged towards where he assumed the two siblings were.

As Leo turned to follow Raph, something caught his eye. His eyes grew large. "No..."


	3. A Bazooka Would Be Nice

_I AM SOOO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ALL WITH A CLIFFIE FOR SO LONG! IT WAS SO UNINTENTIONAL. Silly life got in the way once again. How unfair was that cliff hanger? Ummm, very unfair for all of you!_

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

* * *

"Raph! Get your impulsive, insolent hide over here," Donnie yelled at the top of his lungs to where he _thought_ he saw Raph.

Then Don felt a blunt hit to the back of his shell, and he stumbled forward. He quickly composed himself and twisted around, raising his Bo. The color left his face. A katana was a centimeter from his beak. Then the foot ninja was on the ground with a swearing Raphael tackling him.

Mike let out a short laugh somewhere beside him.

I must admit, it _was_an amusing situation to behold. Remember, that is coming from someone who hasn't laughed since Napoleon almost shish kabobed the only woman to have ever given him a Valentine- he had been afraid that she was trying to kill him. As it turned out, she did tried to later; however, the Valentine was genuine. Actually, he may have suspected a plot since she did give him a dagger, but cards didn't seem very practical back in those days. I suppose his reaction made some sense. You are probably wondering if they even celebrated Valentine's Day back then. Well, if I told you they did, you probably would not believe me anyways, so I will just leave it at that… But I'm getting off topic here.

"I didn't know you could go cross-eyed, Donnie!" Mikey yelled with a snort of laughter and a duck and roll, away from a ninja. Don blinked at Raphael. Then the orange clad one popped up next to him. "Miss me much?"

"I don't know, Mike. I was getting just used to the peace and quiet!" Don snorted.

Mike stuck his tongue out and quickly retracted it when a katana came too close to swiping at it.

"What would ya' do, Donnie-boy, if I wasn't here to **save your sorry** **shell**?"

Don glared at Raph. Then he kicked a foot ninja whose body just happened to fly through the air and smash into Raphael's shell.

"Ahem, watch out for that, Raph!" Don said with cough that sounded very fake at his red clad bro. He had never been a very good actor.

No matter how many ninja the turtles fought, there would always seem to be more. "Don, you've got no idea what I'd give for a bazooka right now. Picture this! One little explosion…and no more foot! Our life would be great! All vacations and no more foot, peaceful runs, no more foot… "

"Sure, Raph, I'll get right on that. You know, I could visit a heavy weapons shop right now! Or maybe I could just steal a crate of them from Bishop's crew to save on money," Don sarcastically retorted.

Mikey meanwhile was glancing around for the eldest brother. Where was he? Why wasn't he with them?

Well, Mikey would eventually get his questions answered…He might have been better off not knowing because he did get in the way of my plans. All of my work on this job was spoiled because of the youngest _turtle._Can Death ever get a break? I mean, I always get stuck working over time, and no matter what I try to do, the wrong one usually dies.

* * *

_**Well, I really am sorry about the wait!**_


	4. NoReally?

**Disclaimer:**Don't own them, never will.

* * *

It was about that time when the rain started to fall, but it was welcomed by Leo. He needed to wake up and focus. The rain would hopefully help him to do this…

Have you ever noticed that one's entire reality can be shattered in a single moment? In a single encounter? With a single glance? If you have never experienced it, let me assure you that it can happen, and it did in fact happen to Leo on that night. It was like some great omniscient being unscrewed his head, took all of his facts and knowledge, and replaced it with a completely different reality that made no sense at all. The sky was still a grayish blue, but those who had been dead were now alive.

Leo truly questioned his sanity at this point. Being a giant turtle in the sewers of New York City who frequently got into fights along with his brothers against a clan of Japanese ninjas finally threw him off the deep end. In his mind, there wasn't any other possibility other than he was a loony.

But no, he hadn't lost it, had he?

The Shredder actually stood in front of him.

Leo's mind sputtered as it attempted to comprehend it. The Shredder was alive _once again_, he probably wanted some ever-so-wonderful revenge after the turtles previously killed him, and of course, he was standing right in front of Leo. Oh, shell it all!

Unfortunately, a foot ninja took that slight mental breakdown as a chance to get behind his defenses and threw a shuriken at Leo. Leo pulled his katana in front of him and parried the ninja star. That, at least, brought him back to the present situation.

Why was he merely standing around, gapping like a fool when he and his brothers were in the midst of a battle and the Shredder stood right ahead of him?

Leo charged. His katanas glinted in the moonlight. A scowl disfigured his face. He would make sure the Shredder died- and finally stayed deceased.

It really was too bad that Mikey, and then I, got in the way. Death is a messy business indeed.


	5. Pitiless Eyes

**Disclaimer: **No turtles for me.

* * *

Let me let you in on something you may not have known about the orange clad turtle. He is very curious, has a vivid imagination, and is highly concerned with the welfare of his brothers. Also, Mike often lets these highly redeemable traits lead him into a lot of trouble. Then again, I suppose anyone could have deducted that.

* * *

Where was Leo? It was _killing_him; he had to know. Maybe he was in trouble, and he needed Mike's help. Mikey shuddered as horrible pictures of a helpless Leo skulked in his thoughts. Leo could be surrounded by Foot- far too many for him to be able to handle! The images of a struggling Leo wouldn't go away!

No, Mikey thought as he threw an uppercut, coupled with a kick at the dude in front of him. Leo was more than able to fend for himself.

The horrendous visualizations of Leo surfaced once again. They almost seemed to stick their tongues out, mocking Mikey. 'Nah nah nah nah nah! ' they mocked him and refused to let him use any logic to combat them.

He had to find out where Leo was.

* * *

Leo crossed his swords in front of him, holding the Shredder's sword inches from his face.

"Leo!"

The said turtle glanced to his right and saw Mikey, running towards him.

"Stop! I've got this, Mike." It was crucial for Leo to finally finish off Saki, and Leo was sure that he would be able to do just that.

Leo put all of his strength into his swords and in turn into the Shredder's one katana. It happened just like it did during the rooftop fight with Raph, the Shredder's katana snapped. Leo felt a shadow of a smile cross his face, but before he could bring Saki to his knees. Saki kicked Leo in the plastron, grabbing Leo's katanas in the process. The blue clad turtle flew into the air, landing into a group of Foot ninja unarmed.

Mikey took that as his cue. He swung his chucks around and jumped forward to engage the Shredder. His weapon spun around to fend off his brother's katana that Saki held. He knocked one sword out from the Shedder's grasp, but the other found Mikey's arm. Mike screamed as he felt the sword slice his arm. Taking advantage of Mikey's distraction, The Shredder lifted his gauntlet and slashed his beak.

The Shredder freed his sword. With cold hate and not a trace of pity filling his eyes, the Shredder intended to kill the turtle in front of him.

But he didn't kill Mikey. You see, just as he lifted Leo's sword, he saw Leo dart towards him out of the corner of his eye. The orange clad one could wait.

Saki's eyes gleamed and he turned to his right where Leo was about to attack him, unarmed. The Shredder's sword slashed, and Leo clutched his now bleeding throat with wide open, surprised eyes. He choked while trying to breath and staggered backwards.

Mikey's heart sank at the sight of his brother's crumpling body; however, it hardened against the sight of their oppressor. He hated like he had never hated before.

There are some things which we can see that can completely crush us. Leo's death vanquished Mikey's innocence. This is the innocence that had prevailed through so many hateful deeds done in opposition against his family and also through hateful men who contaminated humanity's name. If you were in this turtle's position, I would highly doubt you would keep any resilience from a depressed and insane nature. Even though it truly pains me say that one of the most innocent and loving being in this world can be shattered, it happened.

The sound of Leo's gasps for breath never left him, even as Raph and Don's voices called out to him, and the Shredder's cruel laughter filled the ominous black sky.


	6. Here is nowhere, which exists?

Sorry this is so late. :( I'm going to post the next chapter sometime this week, too.

Disclaimer: No turtles for me...

* * *

I am making an assumption that none of you have ever died. People react differently from each other but yet the same. There's denial, panic, longing, and welcome. Most do not want to admit that they are dead, and here's where the denial kicks in.

I, they assure me, am not Death. Oh no, I am a nurse or someone who has magically revived them.

Once they come to their senses, which do exist after life, they scream and blame me.

Then, after they have started relaxing, they worry for whomever they left in the world of living, and they wish they could still be down there with their loved ones. I once had a lady ask me if I would be able to visit and feed her cat daily since she was all the cat had.

Slowly, they begin to realize that maybe, just maybe this new stage could possibly be something a whole lot better then what was before. This last stage shows me that I am not the bad guy in the situation. I mean, if I am possibly bringing people to something better, then maybe Death is not all that bad. I give you relief from everything you have to deal with when you live. There are no more taxes, no more diseases, no more insecurity… It really is better. I wish people would realize this sooner.

* * *

Noise: it was everywhere. It came from every direction. There were screams, cries, shouts and pleads. There were wails from sobbing women and gibberish words spoken in terror from strong, grown men. The noise was everywhere, and it filled his ears. Too loud, it was way too loud. This place was hot, stifling. The heat generated from the movement of thousands of people. Leo felt himself reacting on an impulse as his arms covered his head, and his eyes shut as tightly as possible. He must be in hell, he thought to himself, and it was all just too much.

He felt himself pulling his knees closer to his plastron; he curled into a little ball. Hiding, that's what he was doing… He was actually hiding just like Mikey used to hide when they played Hide and Seek. Like if you cannot see what you are hiding from, there is no way they can see you.

Then everything stopped; there was complete silence. It was the type of silence that you always wished you would have, but you change your mind after you realize how silent silence was.

He opened his eyes and slowly uncurled. There was nothing but gray. When Leo looked down at the ground, panic filled him. There was no ground, nothing below him. Was there even a below? Beside him? Was he anywhere?

"Fearless leader, my shell. Shake it off, Leo," he whispered to himself. He knew above anything Raph could never know how he reacted here, even if he happened to be dead.

As he sat down to meditate, the thought came to him that he simply existed...and that was it.

* * *

With every second that passed with Leo gone, Mikey's hand trembled. I do not know if the trembling was from fear or sorrow.

His body was right over there. His eyes were wide with surprise, and his mouth was open from trying to catch the breath that would never come.

Mikey had trouble tearing his eyes from it even when he felt the urge to retch or as he attacked the Shredder again and again…with a body that wouldn't stop shuddering.

He refused to stop his attacks even when his arms were like lead or when he could smell the blood in his beak and taste it in his mouth. But the Shredder wasn't gone yet, so he wouldn't discontinue his strikes until the Shredder was as dead as his brother.

He could hear Raph and Don running towards them. Raph swore loudly, and Don gasped. That was when Mikey knew they saw Leo. He knew the hurt he felt was also echoed in them. 


	7. Crazy is silence

This one's just a little shortie. It's supposed to be short. :0 Next one is longer, I promise. Reviews, por favor?

**Disclaimer:**Nope...still nada!

* * *

Leo's eyes flickered open. He felt slightly disoriented from meditating so long. At least, it felt like a long time, but he had no means to tell. He listened carefully to the silence around him. Then he faintly heard it again. Shivering slightly, he got to his feet and looked for the source of noise that had disturbed him.

"Hello?" His voice rang endlessly as it echoed through wherever he was. "Is someone here?"

He scanned around. That's creepy, he thought just to himself because there was still nothing but an expanse of gray…

There it was again! Leo sprang to his feet, and he made to draw his katana. However, he didn't find them in their sheath.

"I know you're there!" His voice, sounding slightly frantic, echoed…echoed…and echoed…

Was that breathing? A heavy labored breathing? Where was it coming from? He felt himself spinning around, trying to find its source.

He stopped when he realized that he had heard himself all along.

Leo hugged his knees to his plastron, losing all the progress he had made through his meditation. He must be crazy.

But if he was insane, why would he still be hearing that noise? Those footsteps? His hands let go of his knees, his head tilted upward, and his brown eyes cautiously looked ahead.

He could see someone coming closer, appearing in the gray. He watched the figure until it stood before him. 


	8. My Bo in Your Face

**Disclaimer:**Nope...

* * *

"Shell…" Don muttered. He saw a shadow on the body before him, so he flipped over Leo's body just as the Foot ninja's weapon reached where he had crouched seconds before. Don pulled his Bo in front of him and swatted the ninja off of his feet; he promptly conked the ninja on the head.

He kneeled beside Leo again.

Raph had helped him drag Leo out of the battle's way before rushing over to help Mikey fight the Shredder. He was afraid to even look over there.

He felt his breathing deepen and his eyes moisten as he held back his tears. "C'mon, Leo!"

Even when Don's breathing gasped out of control, when his eyesight became too blurry to see clearly, or when the blood coated on Leo's body made seeing what the wound looked like impossible, Don continued his attempt to resuscitate his brother…Even after he knew it was too late.

* * *

I felt Leo's eyes examining me, and I continued to walk towards him. He was just a couple of feet away from me when I finally stopped.

His eyes gave me a quizzical look. It seemed to me like he had given up and was just wondering what would happen.

However, the tone in which he spoke suggested the complete opposite. "Who are _you?_"

I suppose that I must look extremely strange to him as I stood before him in my long black robe that hid my face with a frayed hood while leaning heavily upon a scythe. Never the less, I was not accustomed to a response like _that._People usually hold more respect for Death.

I merely looked at the turtle. If he did not recognize me now or rather want to recognize me, he would soon.

Now he was gracefully rising to his feet. "Are you who I think you are?"

I examined him closely.


	9. Downward Spiral

Here's the next update...

* * *

"I am…dead." He rubbed his throat gently like he remembered the cold metal that it had made contact with. His arms crossed in front of his plastron.

It was a statement, an observation. He had no inkling as to where he was or what was to happen to him; however, he _knew_what his current state was and that I am Death. The thought that I hold the title and the reputation of being the most cutthroat, merciless, barbaric creature to have ever existed surely dwelled beneath those brown eyes. I. Was.**DEATH.**

"Are they all right… my family?"

Respect surged through me. What kind of person thought of others…while they faced Death? Who was altruistic enough to be concerned with _anything_ but themselves at a time that grim? It is so grim that the noblest crumple before me, begging for themselves, and offers of scapegoats float around before me like hopeful moths, flying towards a light source that is a bug zapper. I then laugh a raspy scoff that encourages the spine to twinge, and my scythe swings around, piercing what is left of their shrunken lewd hearts. The blood flows like water from a fountain, and my robe stains as red as when a pomegranate ripens and the seeds within it burst with full vivid color. Trust me, there is always blood, even when you are dead and gone and long forsaken. I wondered, with hundreds of thousands of the same person beseeching me for more, did I finally find someone else? Did it actually take someone who was not human to embody the ideal characteristic of humanity- selflessness?

"They are… still with the living." The words slipped through my lips before I could stop them. I could see him wonder why I would tell him this. Why would I care? I knew I should send him on his merry way to what comes next, but some transcendental feeling prevented me from doing so. The curiosity caused me to hesitate. I did not want to raise my scythe, and I did not want to pierce his heart. What color was his heart? I wondered. Was it as green as his appearance?

"Why," he started to say, but then he paused, choosing his words with care. "Why am I still here?"

I smirked; however, with my hood on, he would not see it. "Do you really mean why does a creature who is as vile as I am keep you from passing on?"

He stayed at a standstill, staring at me with wide brown portals.

"I was once very much alive, you know. I am not completely heartless as some claim."

"If you were alive, why are you here? Why didn't you-?"

"Pass on? I could not bear to."

"What do you mean?" He ventured.

As I stood there, I saw his curious face, and I realized my horrible mistake. Since when did I let anyone see that I could _feel_ anything? Since when was Death even close to sympathetic?

I knew that I was the only one to notice how the gray was slightly darker; it was a change so subtle but so equally drastic. Then as if to accentuate my grave mistake, footfalls echoed throughout the nothingness. For the first time in one thousand years, what was left of my heart began to beat.

Oh, was I stupid! But there might still be hope that there was time. I shook my sleeve back to reveal a pale hand, and as I studied it, it began to wrinkle. The signs of age erupted all over it.

"It has begun, the rapid descent from an exalted position," I whispered, "or is it ascension?"

"What?"

"My own kin comes to end me. It is possible even for Death to kill Death." I laughed, and the sound rang, both false and forced. "It's too late, Turtle," I mumbled.

The turtle knew that that the situation was dire. He seemed to know more than anyone should when it came to trouble. "What's too late?"

"To kill you clearly." I held my head with my disgusting, feeble hands.


	10. Robes and Scythes

Ugh, I am alive and kicking. And I officially hate school and am glad that it is over until September... I don't even want to begin looking at applying for colleges, so if I tactfully ignore them, I'm sure that they will disappear.

**Disclaimer:**Nope, these turtles are not mine.

* * *

"How could you have killed me?" The turtle ventured, confused. "Aren't I already dead?"

"Yes and no, one can still die even when dead. You are in between, not living but not dead."

"This makes no sense!"

I glanced up to see how annoyed he was. The turtle looked ready to scream or cry or rip someone's throat out. "_I beg for_ _your pardon, turtle;_ however, I did not compose these rules. Take that up with someone else."

Leo growled slightly. "First, my name is Leonardo. Second, I'm pretty sure that it's your fault that I'm _here._Third, what the shell is going on?"

What an exasperating creature! Now I remembered why I _enjoyed_being dead or a variation of it. "There is no time for this," I said with false patience. I was about to add 'turtle' to the end of the sentence, but something stopped me. Was that compassion? Whatever it was, it tasted vulgar on my tongue; I suppose you could call the taste, dusty.

I heard another being's stride join in with the group. "I did not kill you. I am a grim reaper or a Death. My job is to ferry the deceased to the next step."

"And you're supposed to _kill_me to do that?" Leonardo asked.

"Well, by impaling you with my scythe."

"Shell," Leonardo muttered.

The gray was now darker, and the footsteps were so very close.

"But I did not fulfill my duty. I displayed the greatest folly anyone could ever have displayed." I paused, but I realized that saying it out loud would bring the reality into the light. "It's idiocy for the heatless to fathom being anything other than heartless. To expect empathy from someone merciless is stupidity, and many are guilty of that sin. I suppose that it is only one's natural instinct to cling onto normality or life. I am supposed to act without a shred of compassion and deliver the same fate to everyone I meet. However, you intrigued me, and I did not agree that your time should be ended, so I failed to act as I should have acted… by swinging my scythe."

"Wait, you are going to be… killed because you were honorable?" Leo ventured.

I nodded, and I frowned as I realized that I was nearly powerless to complete what I had in mind. I attempted to will Leonardo back into life with no benefit for myself. When was the last time that I acted for anyone other than myself? This was going to be arduous. "Now, Leonardo, if you want to return to your brothers, I need you to do exactly what I instruct you to do."

He nodded hesitantly, and I tossed my scythe to him without a word.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Leo asked me, alarmed.

"It will protect you; it is the only weapon that can kill Death."

I sighed and pulled down my hood. Then I proceeded to pull my robe off entirely. The stench of rotting corpses spread, and I was embarrassed to notice that it came from me. Stretches of skin were beginning to peel away from my flesh and some of my bones were even visible. I was appalling even to my own eyes. Leo averted his gaze immediately, and I carefully tossed the robe to him. I sat, taking care to cover myself. "Put that on; it will help you hide."

Leonardo looked disgusted at seeing my partially decayed body.

"Since age is finally catching up to me, I will not be much help. You need to reach the doorway. You merely need to enter it to gain your life." I hesitated and continued, "wear that robe and you will be able to evade my colleagues… By wielding that scythe, you may actually survive."

Leo doubtfully glanced at the robe. "I just put it on…"

"And think of your goal. You will be taken there."

Leo pulled on the robe and was surprised to find that it fit him. He held onto the scythe and closed his eyes. Just like he was about to begin to meditate, Leo focused his thoughts on his brothers and this doorway. The scythe began to feel warm and the robe clung to him. He thought he heard Death say something and his thoughts lingered on what he thought he had heard.

* * *

Reviews? Yesh?


	11. Pulling a Mikey

Here's the next installation. I was going to abandon this fic out of laziness, but I couldn't. ^^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the TMNT. But Death is mine.

* * *

When Leo pulled on my robe, he disappeared due to its basic stealth properties. I sighed, feeling more exhausted than I have ever felt in my thousand or so years of life. Maybe because I was reverting back to a mortal human (one that should be dead and decomposed by now, I might add), my thoughts dwelled on my short mortal life.

"Oh, this is _his_ fault," I muttered. "I would still be powerful and whole if not for him." The last of my finger nails fell off on their own accord and skeleton phalanges poked out of my hands. This only emphasized my point. I suddenly felt like crying.

"If only he didn't resemble him…" I let my gaze meander into the grey abyss. "And his _eyes_, they were _his eyes_."

* * *

The doorway, his passageway to his family engulfed his thoughts. The scythe burned in his grip when he remembered Death and he heard her…

"And _his _eyes, they were _his_ eyes"

Suddenly he felt the scythe escalate its heat, blaze, and pull him towards it. Then it felt as if he was being sucked into the scythe, and Leo's eyes watered as he closed them as tightly as possible from the blinding white light shooting out of it. Finally, he experienced a dry sensation in his eyes when everything was still again, and his surroundings remained the same.

Leo examined his location. Then chucking the scythe away from him, he felt a sinking feeling in his abdomen. The hood of Death's robe fell back as he grabbed his head. "SHELL! WHY MUST I ALWAYS FAIL?"

His voice echoed through all of the trees of the forest he was standing in. Rows of trees stretched as far as he could see. Hundreds, thousands of trees… But there was definitely no doorway.

How could he have let this happen? How did _he _pull a Mikey?

He was supposed to be above this type of thing. Master Splinter always said that he possessed the best concentration out of the four brothers. Death had given him a one way trip around the monopoly game board, passing go and collecting his two hundred dollars. However, he was stuck in jail. How could he be so careless?

Leo sighed and stared at the scythe that was embedded in a tree trunk. Okay, this was fine, or it would be. He just needed to get a handle on the situation. He would just have a redo with the scythe, but this time he wouldn't get distracted. So he was-

"Peter!" a woman's voice called.

The voice seemed familiar. Leo pulled up the hood of the robe, disappearing. His timing was impeccable because a young woman just entered the little clearing as he took a step back.

"Peter!"

This was _exactly_ what he needed, Leo sarcastically thought.

"Oh, Peter, there you are," her hands were scooped up by an eighteen year old boy. "I was afraid that you left without me."

Peter smiled. "Could I leave without saying goodbye?"

Leo watched Peter pull the girl closer and decided that he needed to retrieve the scythe. He noted that it was implanted in a tree trunk that was right behind the couple. Awesome.

"But I doubt your need to bid me farewell. You will take me with you."

Leo paused; the girl's voice was too familiar. She had a tone that suggested superiority, and she wielded it with strength like she was accustomed to the people around her listening to what she said. Her blue eyes were narrowed at Peter and her full lips were downturned.

The girl…her voice held the same arrogant tones as Death. Leo shook his head; there was no possibility. But the scythe was Death's. There was no way for him to know if it couldn't have taken him to some part of Death's distant life.

Peter sighed. "I cannot ruin your life. You have every opportunity in the world before you. I will not deny you the stability that your father has set up for you."

"If you are under the misconception that I will wed that baboon, your folly astonishes me," she admonished.

"You might as well. William will provide for you better than anyone else, and your family approves of him."

"I cannot believe that you are serious! William is retched." She glared at him. "You foolish man, I love you, and I refuse to surrender that."

The couple kissed softly.

Just as he began to ninja his way to the scythe, he heard branches and leaves crack and break, and a large man burst into the clearing. He was panting; his chest heaved.

"Kalma!"

Peter and the girl- Kalma- looked at the man, horrified.

"Take your hands off her, you filth!"

"William-no!"

William seized Peter by the collar of his shirt. Kalma tried to pull William away from Peter but she was pushed away.

Leo was conflicted. He felt sympathy for the couple, but it wasn't his fight. Then before he reached a decision, Peter slumped to the ground with a slit on his neck that mirrored his own. His mouth dropped open. This was such needless violence.

Kalma cried out and reached her hand out to Peter. William just glared at Kalma and began to stalk away.

Leo moved to grab the scythe once again, but Kalma grabbed it and yanked it from the tree.

She faced William's retreating form, and swung the weapon with all her might. William's head flopped to the side, mostly severed and his body collapsed.

Kalma's hands seemed to be glued to the scythe as she crumpled beside Peter's body, sobbing.

Then a silvery mist began to slither out of Peter's mouth. Leo gapped at it, and Kalma seemed to see it, too. Her empty hand shot out and grabbed it. Then she tossed the scythe aside, and forced the mist to retreat back into Peter's mouth.

Leo's eyes widened when he saw a grim reaper appear next to Kalma, and he gasped the same time as Kalma.

"You-you are here to take him from me!" Kalma's panicked voice filled the air.

"Yesss"

"I shall not allow you!"

The grim reaper towered over her crouched form. "I know."

"Please-please, allow him to live!"

The grim reaper didn't seem to be moved. He just dwarfed her and held his scythe.

"Please! Allow me death instead."

The grim reaper's voice responded cold and lifeless. "I will allow you to be Death instead. That is your price. Ferry souls to the beyond. Never speak or hold your love. Trade your love for death."

Tears shining on her face, she looked up at the grim reaper. "Yes, anything for him"

The grim reaper tapped Peter with the end of his scythe and pulled Kalma up. As the two disappeared, Peter stirred.

Leo rushed towards the rejected scythe and snatched it up. He just began to clear his head when Peter sat up. Confusion welded up inside of Leo when he saw that Peter's eyes were same shape and color as his were.

"**And **_**his **_**eyes, they were **_**his**_** eyes"**

Leo trembled slightly until he finally focused his thoughts. The scythe grew warmer and began to pull him towards it once again.

* * *

_Note: Kalma is Finnish goddess of death and decay. I thought it was pretty fitting..._


	12. Unique Situations and Creative Solutions

Here's another update. :)

**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. If I owned them, I wouldn't be just a poor college student.

* * *

A Foot kicked Don into the short wall behind him. He felt both his breath and his Bo staff leave him. The Foot ninja swung his sword towards Don's neck, but Don grabbed the ninja's arm and kicked the ninja in the abdomen. Don took the opening of a couple seconds and limped towards his Bo before swiftly ending the fight with a well placed hit.

"Don, we need to get out of here," Raph's voice shoved its way through the sounds of metal clanking, wood hitting flesh, and the grunts of pain to reach a dazed Don.

Don marveled at how Raph's voice didn't waver because he knew that if he would try to speak, the words would get caught in his throat.

Crouching, he still guarded Leo. He had given up on CPR, and he concentrated on the impressive puddle of blood on the rooftop. Most of it was Leo's probably, a lot of it was the Foot ninja's, and some of it was from him. He glanced at the wound on his leg, but he didn't feel any pain.

Don knew Raph was right. They couldn't afford to remain there.

Leo's glassy eyes stared at the sky.

* * *

It was a funny thing. When I took a life for the time, I was rewarded. Now when I gave one back, I was to be punished. I did not like the clutching, encompassing hold of fear. Fear was almost entirely foreign to me; I could only remember enough to name it. I detested the taste of humanity that was given to me.

"You willingly delayed the process. The blame is entirely yours," the grim reaper stated emotionlessly. He was one of the senior grim reapers; the others always noted him to be cruel and entirely apathetic.

I stared at the grey abyss below me. My arms and legs were crossed to cover my repulsive figure. "So I am to pass on."

"No"

"What?" My eyes darted up to the grim reaper hidden face where I imagined his eyes to be.

"It was decided that you would remain here in limbo, slowly decomposing for an eternity."

"That is not the protocol."

"Unique situations call for creative solutions."

"Oh, I see." Cold clawed at my pathetic muscle, known as a heart. It was, indeed, a creative solution.

* * *

_Please review. _


End file.
